kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Chronicle (Cold Steel)/Issue 3
|-|English= Issue 3 Economy RFTF Opens its Doors to the Public The Reinford Trade Fair (RFTF) is held biennially, and is an opportunity for the company to showcase its newest products to the world. This year, however, the event has opened its doors to the general public for the first time. As a result, Roer City, where the event will be held, is currently overflowing with tourists The Latest in Orbal Technology on Show The Reinford Trade Fair is known as the largest trade fair of orbal goods on Zemuria, showing off the latest in everything from orbal stoves to weaponry. This year, the list of new goods includes an even wider array of innovations for airships, new battle orbments, and even cutting-edge devices known as orbal washing machines. Reporters from across the continent are descending on Roer to cover the latest and greatest from the orbal world. Chairman Irina Holds Press Conference At a Reinford Group press conference, Chairman Irina proclaimed that the year to come will be one of great progress for the company. She expressed dissatisfaction with the fact that the company does not yet 'dominate' the continent and declared her intention to seize the initiative in expanding operations even further internationally. Her comments are believed to have come as a result of the increasing profitability of the company's 4th Development Division, established by the chairman herself. The cutting-edge research of that division was on full display at the recent Trade Fair. Their latest offerings included orbal network terminals made here in Erebonia, a new kind of battle orbment dubbed 'ARCUS,' and a state-of-the-art, weaponized orbal staff. Culture The Man of the Moment to Appear in Ordis This year's Ordis Summer Festival is looking to attract even more attention than usual, as a spokesman for the Imperial family has announced that Prince Olivert will be making an appearance. Known for his refined tastes, his appearance is sure to increase expectations for the event. A source connected to the Imperial family suggests that he may have decided to attend in order to ease tensions between the Reformist and Noble Factions. International Crossbell Election Result Declared The mayoral elections in the Crossbell State to the east have come to an end, with Dieter Crois appointed as the state's new mayor. Mayor Crois had previously made a name for himself as the CEO of the IBC (International Bank of Crossbell). He has, however, declared his intention to continue in that role, managing both positions at once. Considering the skill he has displayed in banking, Crossbell's economic future seems promising, indeed. Report Sorciere Restaurant Situated in Bareahard City, Sorciere looks out onto the city's beautiful central plaza. The restaurant has gained quite a reputation for the exceptional quality of the food served by its head chef and owner, a reputation this reporter found to be well founded after trying the restaurant's Jewel Potage (640 mira). The Kreuzen Province has recently had a significant increase in sales tax, but the owner insists that those measures have not significantly affected the number of customers patronizing his establishment. Spotlight Riding Club - Nines The Summer Races are almost upon us. Experience the excitement of horse racing for yourselves! Special seats are available for club members. Ask at the office. Category:Trails of Cold Steel Books Category:Newspapers